1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of objects such as vehicles from potentially damaging impact events, particularly hail storms. In one embodiment, the present invention relates to an impact protection device that is adapted to fit over a vehicle and reduce or eliminate the damage caused by hail storms.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of devices have been proposed for the protection of vehicles from hail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,074 by Wilson discloses a hail cover that consists of a neoprene rubber layer that is bonded to a sheet of light density, non-memory foam rubber. The thickness of each of the flexible rubber sheet and the non-memory foam rubber sheet is between ¼ inch and ⅜ inch, and the combined thickness is in the range of about ⅝ inch to about ¾ inch. The device is adapted to be used while the vehicle is in operation and does not cover windows, headlights or other portions of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,648 by Daniel discloses a hail protective shield which consists of multiple laminated layers. An outer layer of high-density polyethylene (HDPE) mesh is layered with closed cell foam to produce a two-ply covering material. A thin vinyl layer or polyethylene sheet can also be disposed between the HDPE mesh and the closed cell foam. The closed cell foam has a thickness of about 3/32 inch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,006 by Pettigrew discloses a protective vehicle cover that includes a water proof vinyl layer disposed on two-sides of an impact resistant plastic material that is adapted to cover the top, sides, front and rear surfaces of a vehicle. The impact resistant plastic is in the form of plates that are constructed of polycarbonate plastic material in a spaced checker board-like fashion.
There remains a need for a lightweight and easily transportable device for the protection of vehicles during hail storms. It would be beneficial if the device could be stored in a relatively small volume and be quickly deployed in the event of a hail storm.